


Found In the Kink Scene Wild

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: I don't usually do this but I've hit a writing block and this is helping. This is based on this prompt https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3385.html?thread=943417#cmt943417 but there's no smut yet and I hope to write more of it in the future.





	1. Beginnings

You were mostly lurking on your new favourite kink discord server. Just looking at what people were saying, replying here and there. But mostly lurking. You were still very new to the kink scene, so to speak. Well, you had done a lot of research and joined a couple of discord servers but you had no real life real-life experience with BDSM. 

 

Then, there was a little ‘ping’ in your earbuds and a little 1 appeared next to the “announcements” channel. You clicked on it and read the announcement. It was about a kink convention near you. You’d wanted to go to one of those for some time, now, so you went and looked it up online. It actually looked like it was going to be a lot of fun and like it would be very beginner friendly. You bought a basic pass and reacted to the discord announcement to say you were going to be there.

 

*****

 

You checked into your hotel room and dropped your luggage there before going to the convention proper. There was a panel about safe bondage that sounded really interesting so you went and grabbed yourself a seat. Unfortunately, a lot of people had had the same idea as you and the hall was nearly full, when you got there. You got on your tiptoes and looked for an empty seat, eventually finding one. You awkwardly walked sideways between the rows of chairs and sat down on one of the last two empty seats in the panel hall, just as the panel was starting. 

 

A few minutes later, someone sat in the chair next to yours. You glanced at them out of reflex and you audibly gasped as you recognized who it was. 

 

Taliesin Jaffe looked at you with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, did I startle you?” he whispered.

 

You shook your head, speechless for a few seconds. You cleared your throat and quickly licked your lips. When did they get so dry? “N-no,” you whispered back. “You’re just not the person I expected to see.” Wow, smooth.

 

He chuckled under his breath. “You’d be surprised how many times I’ve gotten that,” he murmured then glanced at someone who had just shushed the both of you. “Talk later?” You nodded in response and tried to focus on the rest of the panel.

 

It turns out you didn’t get to talk to him much, after the panel ended. He had to go back to work but for some reason, maybe because he felt bad for surprising you like that, maybe because he thought you were interesting, or maybe because there was just something about you that reminded him of something or someone, he wrote down your discord username. For the rest of the convention, your thoughts kept going back to him and you kept wondering why the fuck Taliesin Jaffe would want to be your friend on discord and talk to you. You were nobody.

 

*****

 

You got back home, greeted your cat, then your roommate, and then put your suitcase by your bed. You could unpack it later. You were too preoccupied, right now. You started up your computer and opened up discord. Sure enough, there was a friend request from the one and only executive goth. You stared at it for probably way too long before you clicked the ‘accept’ button. And then you froze. What were you supposed to do now? Message him? And say what? “Hey, my name Y/N, I’m pretty sure I didn’t even introduce myself the other day and, oh yeah, I may be obsessed with you.”? No way.

 

So. A bit of backstory on you. When you first checked out Critical Role, you had never heard of any of the cast, not really, it was towards the end of Campaign One and Taliesin had seemed scary to you. You still didn’t know why, to this day. A few seconds of the show and you were hooked. You started catching up and became increasingly obssed with the world, the story, the characters and the actors. First, you had had a crush on Travis but that was short-lived. Then, it was Matt, then Marisha, then Matt and Marisha at the same time. 

 

And then, there was Taliesin. There was something so unsettling about him. Unsettling, yet familiar. Hell, maybe it was the familiarity that was unsettling. You still weren’t sure. Then, you started thinking he might be vampire. Then Fae. Then, you became convinced he was Loki reincarnated. It just  _ fitted _ . Anyway. There was something about him. And now that you had the opportunity to actually have a conversation with him, you were frozen in place and your mind was blank.

 

And then there was a ‘ping’. 

 

**executivegoth**

Hey

 

**executivegoth**

Sorry we didn’t really get to talk the other day

 

You blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath. 

 

**Y/U/N**

Hey. It’s fine. I know you’re really busy

 

You bit your lip and waited as he wrote.

 

**executivegoth**

Still. It felt rude. 

 

**Y/U/N**

I’m the one who was rude! I didn’t even introduce myself!

 

**Y/U/N**

I’m Y/N btw

 

**executivegoth**

It’s very nice to formally meet you Y/N :)

 

You were nibbling on your bottom lip, at this point. 

 

**Y/U/N**

It’s really nice to meet you Taliesin :)

 

You hesitated for a few moments.

 

**Y/U/N**

Can I ask you something? Nothing personal

 

**executivegoth**

Sure, shoot.

 

**Y/U/N**

Why did you write down my username?

 

It said he was writing for what felt like a really long time. So long you felt like a hand was squeezing your heart and your lip had started to bleed a little. Then he stopped writing. And then he started up again. He did that a few times before finally replying. 

 

**executivegoth**

Would you believe me if I said I didn’t really know?

 

You thought about it for probably way too long. He was probably starting to worry.

 

**Y/U/N**

Actually? Yeah..

 

**Y/U/N**

Is that weird?

 

**executivegoth**

I was just about to ask you that XD

 

**executivegoth**

No, I don’t think it’s weird.

 

You actually chuckled, feeling a bit relieved. The two of you kept talking for some time. About pretty much everything. What you liked, Critical Role, how much you both liked cats, your hobbies, some of his projects (the ones that weren’t secret), the stories you were writing, and much more. It was actually pretty late, when you noticed the time.

 

**Y/U/N**

Oh shit, it’s late! I need to go to bed!

 

**executivegoth**

I should probably go too tbh

 

**Y/U/N**

#LetTaliesinSleep XD

 

**executivegoth**

lol

 

**executivegoth**

Good night Y/N

 

**Y/U/N**

Night night

 


	2. The Question Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but this is a self-care fic so screw it.

Over the next month or so, Taliesin and you chatted almost every day, as much as his hectic schedule allowed. You played the question game almost every time and got to know each other fairly well. 

 

**Y/U/N**

Okay, what’s your favourite colour?

 

**executivegoth**

Purple. What’s yours?

 

**Y/U/N**

Blue and that doesn’t count as your question

 

**executivegoth**

Damn

 

**executivegoth**

What’s your favorite hobby?

 

**Y/U/N**

I guess I’d have to choose drawing

 

**executivegoth**

Cool :)

 

**Y/U/N**

What’s your favourite animal?

 

*****

 

**executivegoth**

The beach, mountains or the forest?

 

**Y/U/N**

The forest, even with the mosquitoes

 

**executivegoth**

lol

 

**Y/U/N**

Do you speak any other languages?

 

**executivegoth**

Not really

 

**executivegoth**

What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done?

 

*****

 

**Y/U/N**

Cats or dogs?

 

**executivegoth**

Oh definitely cats.

 

**executivegoth**

Vacation or staycation?

 

**Y/U/N**

Vacation

 

**Y/U/N**

What’s the best lie you’ve ever told?

 

*****

 

There was only one problem, however. It felt like there was a subject the two of you were avoiding. You didn’t know what it was, though, and it was slowly driving you crazy. You had almost asked him four times before you finally built up the courage to actually do it.

 

**executivegoth**

Lobster claws or chicken feet?

 

**Y/U/N**

Hmmmmmmm chicken feet

 

**executivegoth**

Interesting choice.

 

You took a deep breath.

 

**Y/U/N**

Tal, what are we not talking about?

 

What felt like a lot of time passed without him answering. You were starting to think you had asked something you shouldn’t have and were having the beginning of an anxiety attack. And then he video called you. You answered it and froze when you saw him. Writing was one thing, this was something else entirely.  

 

Taliesin looked so uncomfortable and your anxiety attack was definitely kicking in. “I-- Look, I--” He sighed. “I don’t know how to put this into words, really…” And you could definitely relate. “You’re…” He sighed once more. “I guess the best way to describe it is that, the first time I saw you, it was like I already knew you.”

 

Your whole body relaxed in your relief. “Oh, thank the gods…” He blinked at you. “I-- Look--” You took a deep breath. “I’ve been feeling that way since I first saw you on Critical Role and it scared me.” You confessed. “ _ You _ scared me.” He looked a bit sad, when you said that. “But then… I kept watching and you became less scary, I got to know you and the rest of the cast and I fell in love with the idea of all of you…”

 

He nodded slowly. “I get it.” He spoke softly. “I… got scared, too, at first.”

 

“But not anymore,” you murmured.

 

“But not anymore,” he echoed.

 

You licked your lips quickly. “It’s your question.”

 

Taliesin chuckled softly. “Right. Uh… Why did you ask?”

 

“To be honest? It was really starting to drive me crazy.” He nodded in understanding. “Maybe this is a crazy question but… are you Loki?”

 

You thought he was going to laugh but he didn’t. “I used to be,” he replied.

 

You bit your lip. “I wasn’t sure…”

 

He flashed you a smile. “You are, now. Do you think we knew each other in past lives?”

 

You nodded. “I think it’s very possible.”

 

“That’s what I thought, too.”

 

You hummed. “So what do we do now?”


End file.
